


Fractured Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, F/M, Himiko is an actual mage!, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, It is rated mature for a reason, K1-B0 is a droid, Kokichi can too, LITERALLY, M/M, Minor Character Death, OOC, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pilot Kaede Akamatsu, Pilot Kaito Momota, Princess Kaede Akamatsu, Rantaro is green, Shuichi can use the force, They're a bit ooc sorry, Thief Saihara Shuichi, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Torture, You heard us right, but it will happen, kind of, not yet, we're so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically the Star Wars NDRV3 AU No ones asked for....Shuichi was raised by a Jedi. Yep, you heard him right. His Uncle Jin was a Jedi. That was before he was taken and killed by the empire though. Now Shuichi lived his boring life on an unnamed planet with his aunt and his best friend Angie. Shuichi didn't think life could get this interesting just from stealing a princess's wallet...
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. It's Shuichi's Cargo Now

**Author's Note:**

> Bitch this took a lot to write. We're still working on coming up with an update schedule, but we're trying our best here.  
> I am so sorry for this Au. We literally came up with this at 4 am two days ago.

“Hey, brat what the hell!” A boy not much older than Shuichi with spiky galaxy tainted hair and bull-like horns screamed as he booked it out of the city and into his little town. He got cut by a few branches as he ran, but he ignored the offending branches. The boy had a group of two others. A girl with blonde hair held out of her face by pins with pale skin and another boy with greenish hair and green tinted skin. Shuichi thinks he might have freckles, but he honestly wasn’t paying that much attention to what they looked like. 

Shuichi was currently running away from the group of teenagers who were trying to steal his cargo. Not surprising, being as it used to be their cargo. Fruit and bread was valuable and the orphanage was running low on all of it. They didn’t have enough to last to the end of the month. And no one had enough money to actually buy the food from the city. This would keep everyone alive another two months, so running away was Shuichi’s specialty at this point. 

Shuichi wasn’t exactly the running type. Sure, the boy was certainly fast. Just not for a long period of time. He was running out of breath. He had been running for nearly fifteen minutes now. Damn, it would be great to own a shuttle right about now. Then again, only the richest of the rich could even afford shuttles.

Shuichi felt a smile grace his lips as he barreled into town with the teens on his tail. 

Shuichi was starting to panic as he began to run out of breath. Keep going! His legs were starting to hurt and his breath was coming in short gasps. So, doing the only thing he could think of, he stopped. He came to an abrupt stop and watched the three teenagers go barreling past him. The second the teens were in front of him, he took a sharp turn and didn’t stop until he’d gotten to the orphanage. He’s pretty sure he’d lost them. 

“Sushii!” Angie called from where she was in the process of reading stories to the toddlers. 

“Hey there Angie-” Shuichi panted. “Good to, uh. Good to see you.” 

Angie closed the book she was reading and the toddlers looked at her with teary eyes. “No, don’t worry, little ones. Angie will continue reading in just a moment. First she must speak with Shuichi about big kid stuff.” The kids chuckled at the term “big kids” being as the two of them were both nearly adults. Well, 16, close enough, right? Practically adults if you asked him. 

Shuichi was pretty much dragged into the crummy garage he and Angie had practically grown up in, with the hovering cargo crate in tow. 

  
“So what did you manage to get today, Sushi? You didn’t over do it or anything, yes?” Angie asked as she moved from side to side, her galaxy white and orange hair falling over her shoulders in twin tails. Her horns sticking through her bangs. Shuichi was secretly glad that Angie has short horns like his or he’d be constantly worried about being stabbed by the things. Shuichi barely held any complaints for the food related nickname anymore. He’d gotten used to it over the years he supposed.

“U-Uh, well I managed to snag a crate of fruit and bread from some teenagers in the city.” Shuichi smiled as he gripped the hair on the back of his head anxiously. 

Angie smiled at him brightly. “Well come on then! Let us organize. Angie has a plan for a party coming up. Sushi will love it for sure!” The girl jumped around and began looking through the crate and it’s contents. 

Shuichi could see a few of the older kids from the orphanage peaking into the garage with curiosity in their reflective eyes. 

Everyone in town had reflective eyes. Practically everyone native to the unnamed planet they called home had hair that reflected the galaxy above as well. Shuichi’s hair hadn’t glowed like that since he was maybe ten though. He missed the warm feeling the colors used to bring him. No! Shut up brain, don’t think like that right now. Right now we focus on the food. 

“Would you three l-like to help?” Shuichi called out to the three snooping kids. When they finally came out. Shuichi got a good look at them and he recognized them from the trip he and Angie had been on a few months prior. The trio had tried to follow them into the city. 

“Well come along,” Angie called to the three. One of her hands cupped around her voice to make a motion that she was trying to speak louder, but it really didn’t do much. “Sushi and I need all the help we can get after all.”

One of the kids made a step forward and the other two were quick to follow. Shuichi watched as Angie showed the three the proper way to sort the different types of fruits and breads as he attempted to recover from the run he just had. 

The kids were excited to be able to help the girl who practically everyone in the orphanage saw as a big sister. Her and Shuichi had always been yoinking cargo full of food for practically everyone in town, but the kids here had always come first. Everyone knew that they always came first. No one was in charge of the orphanage. It had always been every kid for themselves. Everyone knew that all the place offered was a bed to sleep in. Shuichi was happy to be living with his aunt now, but his years spent in the orphanage were difficult to forget. He at least had Angie through the years. He hopes that he always will. 

So as Ibuki, Mahiru, Hiyoko, and Angie sort the foods into proper storage, Shuichi took a seat in the corner of the garage and pulled his hat and mask off. He was all sweaty from the run and the mask covering his face certainly was not helping in the slightest bit. 

Shuichi tried to relax as he pulled his satchel off and sat down. Shuichi wasn’t exactly good at relaxing, but he felt the slightest bit of glow come in through the tips of his hair. It was dull, but it was there. It reminded him of the broken glow sticks his uncle would find laying around the city streets. A smile graced his lips at that. It was a reminder that he wasn’t broken. He could still glow…

Barely…

  
  
  
  
  


Unlike uncle Jin....

  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…….

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…………………..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Shuichi-onii should help too!” Hiyoko pouted as her yellow hair rippled angrily with red and explosive stars. 

“Yeah! Shuichi-onii needs to help too! Shuichi-onii come help us!” The blacks and blues and pinks and purples rippled happily with shooting stars as Ibuki spoke. She always had a bright soul. 

“Just like men really. Never pulling their own weight.” Mahiru grumbled as her bright red galaxy hair dimmed slightly. 

Shuichi smiled as he got up from his spot. “I’m sorry, you three.” He placed a hand on the back of his neck anxiously as he looked down at the three 10 year olds. “I was really tired from running all the way here, so I needed to take a small break. I’m up to help as much as I can now.” He chuckled softly.

“Silly Shuichi-onii! Ibuki and her friends have already almost finished!” Ibuki exclaimed as she jumped up and down on her toes. Shuichi wished he could have at least half of that energy stored up. “Ibuki and her friends mainly wanted to see if Shuichi-onii was even awake!”

Shuichi looked at the stored food and chuckled “Ah, well, uh, I’m sorry you guys” Shuichi stammered as he grabbed his bag. 

“It is alright, Sushi! Angie, Hiyoko, Mahiru, and Ibuki know you tire easily.” Angie grinned as she rocked from side to side. Shuichi tried not to worry about her rolling her ankle or something as he walked over to help dispose of the crate. 

“Here, Sushi!” Angie said spontaneously as she very suddenly tossed another bag right at his face. The blue haired teenager barely managed to grab the straps before all the contents could spill out all over the floor. Shuichi stared at the fruit and bread inside the bag in shock. “Sushi deserves it after all the hard work.” Angie stated happily. Her hair almost seemed to glow brighter when he smiled down at her. 

Her hair was always the brightest when she’d manage to make others smile. 

So Shuichi gave the three 10 year olds a quick hug before he began walking up to his aunt’s house. Aunt Mei’s house was on a hill just outside of town. It was the perfect place and he loved it there. So as Shuichi walked, he kept thinking. He thought and he thought. His thoughts had no consecutive order, they simply came and went.

Shuichi spotted the green teenager and his two friends speaking with one of the booth men selling his hand stitched clothing. Shuichi couldn’t hear what they were talking about. He won’t deny that he’s suspicious, but he knows not to stick his neck out into business that isn’t his. These three aren’t from his town, therefore they were none of his business. 

Shuichi trekked the hill and finally pulled the hood off of his head and smiled. 

“Aunt Mei! I brought dinner.” Shuichi called as he entered the small cabin. 

Shuichi was met with the delightful voice of his aunt. She made her way into the entryway wearing a cooking apron and raggedy dress. “Hey there darling. You didn’t get into too much trouble nabbing it, did ya?” The blue haired woman asked in a hushed voice. She had never been one to be loud, but her voice never seemed to raise above a whisper since the night they took him. 

Shuichi smiled at the old woman and rubbed his arm lightly. “Ah, N-No nothing too bad. It was all originally supposed to be for the orphanage, but Angie insisted that I take some home.” 

Aunt Mei’s smile brightened even more at that. “Angie really is such a sweet girl. I do miss seeing her around town some days. I’m happy that she’s been so kind as to bring supplies back from her new home.” Aunt Mei’s cat-like green eyes were bright and glowing brightly as she spoke. 

“You know, Shuichi” Aunt Mei started with a smirk. “I heard from a little birdie that little Angie’s got something planned for a few days from now.” 

Shuichi chuckled at that. “Yeah, I heard.” The blue haired boy smiled as he took his hood and satchel off and placed them on the coat hanger by the door. “She said she was planning some kind of party. I’m not sure what the party is for quite yet, but I’m sure it will be nice for the younger kids to finally attend one of Angie’s parties. They’ll like it, I’m sure.” Shuichi said quietly as he placed the bag of goods on the counter and began sorting them into their designated cabinets and baskets. They were running out fast. 

Shuichi sighed as he took a single fruit from the basket and walked away from his aunt to his room. Shuichi felt that he deserved a nap after all of this. He hadn’t been this tired in a long time. He prayed to whatever God was out there that he wasn’t getting sick. That would just lead to a whole other world of problems that he didn’t even want to think about. 


	2. Shuichi Wanted To Bit Crushed By A Fucking Star Destroyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi being your everyday pickpocket, ya know..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitch! This is the most we've ever fucking written holy shiiiitttttt!
> 
> Also, Aunt Mei and Angie are the best fucking characters I just QuQ

Shuichi wanted to be crushed by a fucking star destroyer. 

That’s right. Shuichi was sick. Shuichi, one of the best smugglers for his town, was sick. This was a problem for a multitude of reasons. One, Aunt Mei wouldn’t let him leave the house to steal any food or supplies. Two, Angie was going to come try and take care of him and waste her own personal supplies on him. And three, he hated being forced to sit around all day. 

Shuichi would gladly sit around all day if it was of his own volition, but since he was being forced to, he was going stir crazy.

It hadn’t even been three hours since he’d woken up with a runny nose, migrain, fever, and stomach pains. Now he just laid on his bed in silent defeat. Aunt Mei had gone to find Angie and left him here, just to suffer. Cruel, Aunt Mei. So cruel. 

He groaned for probably the millionth time as he rolled over onto his side. Shuichi didn’t get sick as often as one would expect, but when he did it was always bad. At least, he thinks so. He’s never had a slight cold or a small bit of allergies. Sickness always seemed to hit him full force when it showed it’s stinky and gooey face. He, and pretty much everyone else, hated it. 

Shuichi stared at the wall in utter distaste. He was salty. Shuichi was very very salty. 

Shuichi wasn’t one to be irritable. He was actually a very patient and understanding person according to his uncle and aunt, but when he was sick, he was an absolute bitch. 

Shuichi groaned again as another wave of pain spread throughout his entire body. It felt like every single inch of his body was both made of ice and being boiled all at the same time. He hated it. God dammit. Oh, Angie would kill him if she realized he thought like that. 

And that was when the door was shoved open and he heard cheerful skipping making their way to his bedside. 

“Hey, Angie.” The blue haired boy rasped before he even turned over to look at the white and orange haired girl. 

“Good morning, Sushi!” She smiled brightly as she bullied a bag out of literally nowhere. Where did she even hide that? “Angie has brought medicine.” 

Shuichi smiled weakly at her but shook his head in a gesture that said,  _ no thank you. _

Angie did not look too pleased at that though. “Now Shuichi. Angie and Miss Mei have spoken about this!” Angie started as she placed her hands on her hips in an exaggerated way of showing she wasn’t happy.  _ Uh oh, actual name... _ Her hair also rippled with a dark maroon as she spoke. “Shuichi must take care of himself, even if he uses up medicine. Shuichi needs supplies just as much as everyone else.”

Shuichi looked up at his best friend with a slightly annoyed look before sighing in defeat and sitting up from his position under his sheets. 

“Good,” the girl smiled as she pulled a bottle of medicine from her bag. She smiled even brighter when she saw the look on Shuichi’s face. Shuichi did not like medicine. It tasted like utter shit. Well, not actual shit, but still terrible. It was bitter and Shuichi hated it with a passion. 

So when Angie handed the cup of medicine over to the disgruntled blue haired boy, Shuichi glared at her like she’d just ran over his pet bird or something.

Shuichi actually almost threw up the second the cursed liquid made contact with his taste buds. No one on this damn planet could afford flavored medicine, so this shit was about three times worse than what most people got. It worked though, and that’s all anyone cared about.

Shuichi groaned and slammed his head into the single pillow on his bed. This did not help his headache in the slightest. He was mad though, so he tried not to care.

Angie looked down at the pathetic heep that was currently curling into a ball. “Well, Angie shall leave Sushi to rest!” 

“Angie hopes Sushi will be better in time for her party two days from now.” Angie called almost quietly. Her voice carried a smile, but Shuichi wasn’t sure, being as he currently had his face shoved into a pillow. 

Shuichi hummed in acknowledgement as he heard the door close behind the girl. 

Shuichi craved sleep right about now, but apparently his stupid body hated him. The problem with the people on this planet was the fact that their body temperature was dramatic. Plus they changed depending on the season. Which was great and all, if you weren’t sick. The problem with getting sick was that Shuichi’s already dramatic temperature just went fucking haywire. So Shuichi didn’t know if he was hot or cold, he just knew that he didn’t like it. 

Shuichi ended up falling asleep at some point. He’s not sure when, but he was glad he did. Said sleep didn’t last however. Next thing he knew he was being coddled by Aunt Mei who brought him food and water, which he debated declining but he wasn’t in the mood to be lectured. So he took the food and water and soon after went back to sleep. 

Shuichi slept for pretty much the entirety of the next day. 

Shuichi groaned quietly as he tried to get out of bed. It was probably around 11am if he was to make a guess by how much light was coming in through the open window. 

When he made his way into the kitchen and into the entryway, he realized either Aunt Mei had already gone into town or she was still asleep. It was more than likely the former. Aunt Mei had always been an early riser.

So without his aunt there to stop him from leaving, he grabbed his hat and satchel. He grabbed his belt from the bag. The belt consisted of a few important items. His switchblade and his uncle’s lightsaber. Shuichi had never used it of course. Well, that’s what his aunt thinks at least. Shuichi has turned it on. He’d memorized the basics that were written in great detail in his uncle’s book. Said book has laid untouched in his satchel for months now. Shuichi was too scared Aunt Mei would throw it away if she ever found it. So he kept it on him at all times. The only two things he has left of his uncle. He needed to keep them no matter what. 

Shuichi pulled his dark hood up and made his way down the hill and into town. 

He wasn’t completely steady on his feet, but his fever was going down. He was probably only at like 128 degrees fahrenheit now. Being as the usual temperature during this season was 125, he thinks he’ll be fine. 

He didn’t plan to steal anything today. It’d be fine. The orphanage has enough to last the month now as well. He would ask Angie to come join him on this trip, but she’d just get on to him for being out of bed. So that was a no go. He just wanted to walk around anyway. Maybe snatch a few bucks from anyone that looked rich enough to not need it.

Shuichi was silent as he walked past the orphanage.  _ Please no one see me. Please no one see me. Please no one see me. Please no one see- _

“Hey, it’s Shuichi-chan!” One of the kids called from inside. It sounded like it was probably the green girl that had shown up about a year ago. She was probably only 12 at best. Her skin and hair were all a light green and her eyes were a deep brown that were slightly intimidating to the anxious teen. 

_ Well shit.  _

“A-Ah,” Shuichi stuttered as he came to a stop by the window the girl and her friend were peering out of. “Hey there, Yoshi, Mizuki.”

Yoshi was a young girl that had turned up in the middle of the city. She had no home, so Angie and Shuichi had no problems helping her to the orphanage. Yoshi said that she didn’t mind staying in the orphanage until her big brother came back for her. 

Mizuki was a young girl just a few months older than Yoshi. She had hair similar to Shuichi’s but it glowed much brighter. She was born in town, but her parents were taken by the empire when she was only three. 

The two girls were very close to one another and had known each other for nearly a year now. They were both very sweet. 

“Didn’t Angie-chan say Shuichi-chan was off sick?” Mizuki asked quietly. Her voice was soft and she had never really raised it above a whisper. SImilar to Aunt Mei. 

Shuichi put on a forced smile and looked down at his feet. “Ah, well I was sick.” Shuichi started and scratched lightly at his palm. “But I’m feeling much better today, so I was going to go walk around the city today.”

The two girls in the window frowned at him. 

“You know Angie-chan won’t be happy about that.” Yoshi grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Uh, we just can’t let Angie find out then, right?” Shuichi chuckled as he tried to continue to the city. Yoshi laughed from the window. 

He had a bad feeling about this.

-

  
  


The bad feeling ended up being right when he was stopped right outside the city. 

“You were the kid that stole our crate!” The blonde girl from a few days ago shouted. It seemed like they hadn’t been stealing anything this time.  _ Suspicious.  _

“Yeah, that was me.” Shuichi said in a quiet voice. This girl was intimidating and she was loud too. Taller than him and seemingly human.  _ Cool. _

The girl grimaced as she looked at him. He must have looked like a mess. He’d forgotten to grab his hat and mask. So all he had to hide his face was the hat his uncle had left him all those years ago. Plus his eyes were swollen and dark bags had taken residence under his them. Don’t even get him started on how he looked both sweaty and pale all at once. Disgusting really. 

He gripped the brim of his hat and looked at the ground as she spoke to him. She seemed to be alone, but he couldn’t be so sure. He had a feeling there was someone else there as well. He didn’t know where exactly though. 

“You do know that we needed that food, right!” She shouted her periwinkle eyes flashing angrily. Shuichi grimaced at that.

“Well, I’m sorry.” Shuichi grimaced, thoroughly annoyed at this blonde girl. She is clearly off well enough as it is. She had much nicer clothes as well, so she probably had at least two meals a day. She had no room to complain. At least not to him or those from his town. 

Another teenager emerged from the trees surrounding the city. Shuichi hadn’t noticed him before. He seemed to blend in with the trees. This one reminded Shuichi a lot of Yoshi. He had pale green skin and green hair. He had freckles and green eyes though, so he couldn’t be sure if they were related, but they were definitely from the same planet. 

Shuichi glared at the two from under his hat, but kept his head down. He didn’t want them seeing his face and reporting him. 

“Where did you put it anyways?” the green teenager asked. He had many piercings and curly green hair. He clearly had money. Wonder if he carries said money around on him. Shuichi may be able to yoink some cash for Aunt Mei or some of the kids at the orphanage if they weren’t as attentive as they seemed. 

Shuichi frowned, “And why would I tell you where I stashed my food.” He made it sound like the food was solely his, that way they wouldn’t guess the orphanage. That food needed to stay there. It would keep the kids fed for months. They needed it more than these city kids. 

The green one frowned at him, but didn’t yell out like the blonde did. The two looked at each other oddly and seemed to silently communicate and come to some agreement? Shuichi honestly was so confused. They both seemed to be smart and he didn’t plan to get caught up with the two. What he wanted to do was nab some cash while walking around the city. But no, he was getting yelled at by some blonde girl. 

“Listen, kid,” The green teen started. The way he spoke meant business. It felt like how the older kids used to talk to him when Shuichi and Angie first started stealing food from the city. “We really need that food. It’s what we planned to eat for the next couple weeks for our crew.”  _ Wait, crew? So they were travelers?  _ Great, now Shuichi felt guilty. 

Okay, so maybe they needed the food. It belongs to the orphanage now. So no point feeling guilty he supposes. 

“Well,” Shuichi started and looked up at the two. He frowned when he saw the hopeful look in their eyes. “I can’t help you. The food isn’t mine anymore.” 

Their faces fell.

Oops…

“Welp,” Shuichi awkwardly said as he began to maneuver around the two _ ,  _ he quickly slipped his hand into the green one's pocket and walked behind them to do a quick sweep into the girls bag and walked away. He tried to make it look casual, and it mostly worked.

Shuichi left the two looking dumbfounded and booked it away from them. He smiled brightly at the two wallets resting in his palms. 

_ Wonder how much travelers make on the daily? Hopefully it’s enough to help out in town.  _

Shuichi made a turn into an alley after swiping a few dollars from anyone wearing nice clothes. He was distinctly aware of the group of stormtroopers yelling at a group of salesmen who were simply trying to sell some blankets. 

Shuichi frowned as he avoided the conflict. 

He climbed up the fire escape on one of the very tall buildings. Shuichi was still kind of miffed that the city got all these tall buildings, while his town had a bunch of wooden shacks. Excluding the orphanage, which was probably the nicest building they had. 

Shuichi panted when he finally made it to the roof. He wasn’t exactly in the best of shape after laying around in bed the last couple of days. He was good enough to go around the city right now at least. Not that Angie or Aunt Mei would exactly agree with that.

Shuichi heard a small thud on the roof behind him

“Nishishi, nice steal, thief-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there, Kokichi!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far if you did lol. Uh, comments and kudos are appreciated if you want. Uh, Yeah. SO thanks.  
> yes, Shuichi gets sick next chapter. 
> 
> And yes, SHUICHI, KAITO, AND ANGIE HAVE GALAXY HAIR! DON'T @ ME
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1074VqZ5RUh0lR0BHaLWgnj2eoKdDmn86/view?usp=sharing  
> This is basically what Shuichi and Angie look like


End file.
